


DMMD同人－水苍：休想得逞

by KnightNO4time



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 【HE线。金目大大和小叶子齐上阵模式】
Relationships: Mizuki/Seragaki Aoba, Mizuki/Sly Blue (DRAMAtical Murder)
Kudos: 3





	DMMD同人－水苍：休想得逞

床被震得吱呀作响，百叶窗遮挡的屋内交织着两个人的气味。  
“唔！额…！苍叶…告诉我，嗯…！你喜欢我吗？”  
被压在下方的辛辣果汁的首领…不，准确说算是前首领，在因自己的性器被完全吞入对方体内，并被上方的人以妖言的姿态一次次起落摩擦而推入临界点之际，还仍强硬的让大脑操控着嘴巴，挤出他舍弃不掉的追问。  
他的话照常穿透了上方人色欲放荡的呻吟声，钻进了肆意利用他下方寻求刺激的人的耳朵里。  
眼角染上潮红的人顿下动作，高傲的眸子似乎冷淡了些许，不满的撇嘴啧了声。  
“你到底要问几遍啊？都要高潮了。烦不烦啊。”  
被金眸的青年这样呵斥了一声后，压在枕头里的那张脸顿时有点狼狈起来，就连眼睛下的眼泪纹身也此时相当夸张的表现出他的那副可怜模样。  
不过这样屈服的模样如今也只是一下子就被他压下去，转而更多是保持一贯的无奈与尴尬，外加点着急。他稍微让自己鼓气勇气显得强硬些，不满的迎击对方带刺的发言。  
“我喜欢苍叶。这话我也说过好几次了。虽然我们确认了关系，可是这句告白的话你一直都没说过。”  
他们从旧友变成了恋人，这其中经历了相当复杂的过程。然而此时此刻水纪透过百叶窗后隔开的光影，混合着室内角落书桌上被压低灯罩的台灯灯光，发觉自己身上这张老面孔…或者说，算是呈现出另一副面孔的人，正对他追问的话题投以看似不认真的态度，并且开始继续漫不经心的抬起腰，将体内含住的分身给吐了出来。  
“我想听你亲口说——唔？！苍——额啊！”  
认真的话被快感硬生生掐断，最后几个音节被他颤抖了下的喉咙吐出来，同身上人舒服的吐出来的那口气混合到一起去。  
【苍叶】刚才狠狠的坐了下去，把水纪坚挺的阴茎从头吞到尾，在早已被扩张顺利且彼此契合的甬道中快速擦过，此时正一口气拿体内的肉壁将其紧紧吸住。  
这没给水纪一点喘气与准备的机会，突如其来的一下顶入到对方最炙热最深的地方，差点令他一口气没上来。对方虽然和他一样被这份刺激再度激出一层汗，却相当享受这份冲击，裂开的嘴角竟包含着贪婪。也不知道他是真的没听水纪的话自己享乐，还是因为听到了而故意这样打断。  
随后金眸的人露出一抹说不清是什么含义的笑容，随机眼神转出一丝犀利感，贪恋的舔了舔嘴唇。  
“不是，都和你，说过！自己，去想，的吗！”  
边像是把这句话嚼碎后啐在水纪身上，【苍叶】边有节奏且用力的动着腰，两浅以深的往下坐去。如同要把情绪加上重点，在后穴一口将水纪的硬物吃进去时，【苍叶】还不忘收紧臀部从内部绞住水纪下面，丝毫不心软。  
水纪被这几下弄的说不出话来，挤紧一侧眼睛皱起眉，喘息的声音几乎被打碎出几声招架不住的低吟，快感与疼痛同时折磨起他的神经。可即使这样，他眯起的另一只眼依旧勉强盯着上方的面容，坚持不移开。  
依旧那么坚韧地精神。让【苍叶】无法抹去对其的喜欢和钦佩。于是他继续寻起乐趣，压低前身太瘦捏住了纹身师的下巴，酷似轻蔑的凑过去说，“有本事你就让我把话逼出来呀？”  
“额…！” 说实话，水纪吃惊的倒不是对方这句话，而是突然被捏住下巴。作为男人，这些年从来没被这样对待过，难免还是有的丢面子的，这令他燃起些不甘。  
“苍——叶——！”水纪看似严厉的把熟悉的名字一个字一个字的念出来给予警告，却始终打不破他老好人的形象，根本没让【苍叶】本人动摇分毫。反倒【苍叶】丢给他一副“等着看你怎么做”的表情过来。  
可水纪不是真的对着苍叶能生起气来，所以他转而露出一点点恶作剧成分的坏笑，突然抬手握住了【苍叶】早已吐出白露的分身，碧色的双瞳依旧是宠溺，“既然这样说，那我也就不客气了。”  
“唔！”被这样突然用力的握住阴茎还是给了【苍叶】不小刺激，他不得不蹙眉眯起眼，从嘴角里泄露出一顿挫的轻呼，后背抖了个激灵。  
“你想怎样？”【苍叶】直起身子居高临下的俯视身下的刺青师，可对方依旧那副温和的样子，和平日做朋友没什么两样。  
难得这回水纪没老实回答，反而挺腰动起来，并随着插入速度手也跟着套弄起【苍叶】长大的茎身。  
“唔！额…！啊…嗯！”在对方的带动下晃动的【苍叶】抖落出呻吟，很快抬手稳住自己，随后他不落后的摆动起腰，再一次次浪潮般的快感下迎合下方的进入，重新把刚才被打断的高潮感拔了回来。  
水纪应该能通过手知道对方很快就要射了，可是他节奏依旧没有改变。只是手指从前端的爱抚滑到后端，摆弄几次囊袋后，便捏住了茎身的根部。  
“额啊…？！啊哈…”【苍叶】被他这样一弄，顿时弓起背颤抖着止住动嘴，大腿根也被高潮前这不同以往的一处弄得多少发软，坐回了对方的分身上。  
“抱歉啦，苍叶，”即使做的人是水纪，可是他的苦笑下更多的是无奈与真诚的歉意，而不是真的带有竞争性的恶作剧，“虽然，这样做，对你身体有影响…嗯！但也就一下下。所以…再说之前…都别射了。”  
【苍叶】埋怨的瞪了他一眼，看着水纪似乎有点动摇但也没有作罢的模样，只能咬了咬后牙，懒得骂回去。  
他搞不懂自己是因为对方的感情而变了，还是因为【理性】关系圆润了，可是这点让他突然萌生出一点不爽，和想要戏弄水纪与【理性】的想法。  
“那你就…来啊。啊嗯…喂！”【苍叶】发出挑衅，扬起嘴角一笑，漫不经心的念出不加诚意的话语，“喜欢你，让我射…呵，你希望听到我这样说吗？”  
水纪习惯了对方这方面性格的说话方式，也就没委屈抱怨，反而埋头苦干起来。一边捏着【苍叶】无法射出的红肿欲望，一边加快了速度。  
但也就是这个时候，【欲望】已经恶劣的隐去身影，随着水纪猛烈擦过敏感点的那一刻，他将被自己丢在身体里的【理性】推上了台。  
“嗯额——啊啊…！！” 苍叶刚回过神，撕裂自己理智的快感汹涌的擦过体内让他抓狂的那个点，烧过脊背直冲大脑，舒适和过度的刺激令他无从招架，绷紧肩头拔高叫声，呼吸被打回喉咙里。  
“水…纪…” 苍叶刚呜咽着喊出恋人的名字，想咬住嘴唇不让叫声打算自己，可对方下一波冲击已经钻入体内，使得他松开嘴叫了出来。  
“哈啊…！啊嗯！水、水纪…手——…额！”  
【理性】不在表面时，苍叶多少集中精神，隐约知道【欲望】干了什么，可没想到会这个时候把自己弄出来。故意的，绝对是故意的，可惜此时身体的反应然后他都来不及生气。  
不光是给贯穿的快感与疼痛，还有下方不能释放的闷痛以及羞耻，还有突然就这样面对水纪的视线而产生的慌乱。  
水纪没撒开手，似乎下定了决心。苍叶像碰碰他的手发出请求，却因为体内的频率而无法摆脱自己双手给予的平衡，抓着水纪弯起的膝盖撑住自己发酥的腰。  
苍叶记得什么呢？【理性】断了片似的记忆开头是在水纪店里的吧台前，在关系从暧昧到双方默认后，苍叶也会心血来潮在对方关门前去碰面，更何况今天自己跑去抱怨了几句今天电话里遇到的极品顾客…  
然后不胜酒力的他对喝了一点，脑袋有点开始晕乎。剩下的情况他也不知道从哪里两个人之间的方向变得暧昧起来，回过神他就已经在水纪家里，打算宽衣解带…他怀疑是【欲望】出来了。  
事实证明的确是【欲望】出来了，要不然他怎么就突然要做了呢？但【欲望】也是他自己，所以他不否认自己想被水纪碰触的意愿，也没有逃避的想法，甚至很快两个人就彼此依偎着相遇套弄对方的性器。  
可因为水纪这样的性格，还会顾及他醉了后难不难受，这令他感到了一丝急躁，希望进度快点。于是这样的心态让【欲望】自然而然的把他推开站去了表面，所以现在就变成了这样…  
“想射吗？”水纪声音竟然还是那么温柔和熟悉，如同麻酥酥的小电流似的爬满苍叶的耳根。  
苍叶觉得有些委屈，却又有些兴奋。这两种感情都出自哪里呢？一定都是自己真实所想吧。  
他眼眶发热，鼻头也发酸，但还是遮挡不了的发出淫荡的声音，交合处拍打的响声扩大，和床褥的颤动合二为一。  
他呜呜的在鼻子和喉咙根里发出几个音节，最后放弃似的一忍劲，半合齿从湿答答的唇缝里挤出一句乖巧可怜的“嗯”。  
对于苍叶突然变得听话这点，水纪早已不是第一次见了。他态度没变，而是用另一只手撑住多年相识的青年，在对方发热转红的纤腰上抚摸了几下，随后找准了位置，调整方向后冲着对方体内喜欢的那个点刺了过去。  
“呜哇啊啊———…水——水纪！等…不行……！”这一下让苍叶舒服得大脑泛白，他觉得自己高潮了，但无法释放。额角的汗水都因他甩开的头而落了下来，沾在他黏贴在肩头的发梢上。  
“嗯？”水纪从上方人沙哑细微尾音下捕捉到对方似乎败下来的话，于是稍微放缓动作，用即将蓄势待发的硬物摩擦着内部。  
“要说了吗？”虽然自己也喘着粗气，可水纪仍旧可以凭借理智开了口，汗湿眼角的目光下有着纯粹的期待。  
“射…唔…”苍叶觉得自己嘴巴都颤抖起来，无法好好把句子讲出来。他觉得这样好丢脸，可这样难耐痛苦的感觉又让他心跳激素，腹肌和大腿痉挛着，叫他想要摆动臀部催促对方继续。  
“手…拿开。水纪…拜托，快，拿，开…额，”他颤颤巍巍的说出来，音节不平稳的起伏着，几乎蒙上一股哭腔，“已经射了…”  
水纪看见他，又看看手里捏住控制的阴茎已经抵达临界点，前段遗流的液体拉着丝掉在他赤裸的小腹上。  
“但是呀，苍叶，”水纪有些无奈的想要安抚坐着自己身上的人，“打赌是你提出来啊，”他边说边用空出来的手心来就抚摸着对方的腰，但此时对于敏感的苍叶来讲，没次摩擦都引得自己打颤。  
打赌？什么打赌开着？苍叶混乱的大脑坚持搜索着答案。是【欲望】擅自挑衅了什么吗？那的确是【欲望】会干的事……啊，那件事吗？水纪在意的事？苍叶多多少少摸到了轮廓。  
可惜单纯的水纪，把因为思考问题而沉默的苍叶当作了逞强的反抗，因此只能怜爱的叹口气。说了句“那就抱歉啦，苍叶”后，便继续大幅度动了起来，继续让苍叶在射不出来的情况下，被他贯穿。  
“等——不是…啊！嗯！啊啊…水…———嗯唔唔…！”身体受不了射不出的感觉，让他自己想忍也没有办法。眼角因为生理反应而分泌出来的泪液让他视野周遭恍恍惚惚，顿时在张口松劲下花落。  
“唔唔…痛…！”时间长了，他觉得水纪手控制的阴茎开始发痛。他委屈极了，心里无处不在埋怨【欲望】的恶作剧。他没想责备被欺负的水纪，也不想让水纪看到自己这样掉眼泪而无悔，可是他实在是受不了了。  
“水纪，好，痛——唔…！”  
“额？！”看到对方吃痛的一叫，水纪顿时慌了。他立刻停下来，松开了手。  
被解放的感觉让苍叶大脑差点断了弦，虽然他还没有继续套弄爱抚，也没继续用力，可已经抵达高潮的阴茎开始淅淅沥沥的喷出小股精液，时候停不下来却滴滴答答的顺着茎身滑落，就像是他没有了力气和意愿继续把剩下的射完似的。  
苍叶只能狼狈的垂着间，低着头感觉到小腹不断传来的痉挛，帮他排出下方堆积的液体。他面红耳赤的喘着气，握着拳支在水纪身上，任由刺激出的眼泪掉下来。  
“苍…苍叶…？”水纪顿时支起上半身，尽可能忍住还未释放的冲动，忧心的观察对方的情况。“没事吧…？对不起，我坐过头了，”他老实的道歉，从他慌乱不安的脸上可以看出来，他怕是真以为自己惹苍叶哭了，“很痛吗？还痛吗？”  
因为弄痛了苍叶，水纪伸出去的手始终都没敢碰苍叶，也没继续想着帮对方下面射出来。他只是一副不知道该把手摆在哪里的狼狈之姿，很小心的把手指试探的靠近苍叶湿润的眼眶附近。  
苍叶读出来对方的歉意，赶忙在他之前抬手抹了把眼睛。射精后的余韵回荡在苍叶体内，让他感到一阵虚脱。但同时没能酣畅的释放，残留的冲顶仍然抓挠他的神经。  
“不，没事…”他闷着鼻音，凡尽可能让自己讲话变得平稳正常，不希望水纪误会，“不是水纪的问题。”  
“但是…”  
“好啦…”苍叶放轻声音，拉住对方刚打算缩回去的手，往下覆盖在了淌出一滩白浊的分身上。  
他能感觉出来水纪绷紧了身子，所以连忙安慰起来，“已经没事了…继续做完吧。”  
苍叶其实有些心虚，毕竟【欲望】就是自己，所以说到底自己也有“享受疼痛刺激”和“看水纪在意外下慌乱的乐趣”的这一面。他没法否认。  
“还想射…所以…帮我，”苍叶试图用这个方式劝对方别在意，涨红着脸催促起来，“水纪也还没射吧？所以继续吧…”  
“哦…哦，”水纪愣了一下后，又观察了下苍叶。见苍叶真的没有继续哭和勉强的意思，他才答应下来，“那我继续了。”  
水纪把身体放回床上找到支撑，最后温和许多的轻轻要弄苍叶的阴茎，为他把后续处理完。同时他也继续在苍叶体内有规律的上下动起，把刚才遗漏掉的感觉找回来。  
“嗯…啊…”  
“额啊——！啊…额…！”  
两人的声音再度重叠，回到了正常做爱的节奏里。苍叶最后射出来一小股白灼，弄脏在了水纪的手小腹上。  
苍叶努力用无力的膝盖撑住颤抖的大腿，托起自己轻轻摆弄身子，试图配合水纪加速用力的节奏，帮对方攀入高潮。  
“我对水纪你…”在释放完后，苍叶的眼底有着情乱残留，还有些晕乎的他感受着水纪在自己体内胀大到极致，即将释放之际，张口呢喃出对方想听的话，“是喜——”  
水纪越过高潮搅乱的思绪，凝视着身上人拨开的双唇。可惜那句话止在了“喜“这个字上，时候在他瞳孔里映出了一抹坏笑。  
“到此为止了，这是惩罚，”【苍叶】抛下余光，恶劣的扬言到。泛红的眼底为他染上了几分妖艳，语调性感得不行。  
【欲望】成功的阻止了【理性】坦白出口的告白，将其故意埋藏起来。说到底，作为苍叶的另一面，苍叶是害羞的，也是恶趣味的。  
趁水纪晃神，【苍叶】一把抓住水纪被弄脏的手，啪得贴在自己附着着水汽的胯上，随后自己抬起屁股用力的坐下，来回继续使劲吞吐对方的阴茎。  
水纪被这汹涌得快感弄得无话可说，他任由【苍叶】摆布，身子不由自主跟随起失控得反应，冲着【苍叶】体内猛力撞去。  
几番后，水纪在【苍叶】的最深处注入精液，灌满在几乎被他塞堵得狭窄的空间内。  
两个人都喘息了会，寂静给了他们回过神的机会。水纪转而有些苦恼，又有些无措，“不要这样啊，苍叶…”  
“这是把我弄哭的惩罚，”【苍叶】讲得理所当然，对水纪的失落不放在眼里。  
不过很快的，【苍叶】用找回力气的双腿撑起自身，把水纪残留在体内的性器拖了出来。随后他就这样往前欠身，撑着水纪身侧的床铺爬过去，如同压住猎物的豹子似的从上方高傲得俯视被自己影子盖在身下的刺青师。  
从后穴被带出来的液体，顺着股缝和大腿根滑落，却根本不被【苍叶】所在意。他就这样故意在水纪身上色情的暴露，滴乱在水纪身上，戏弄的嗓音悠扬的拉出戏弄的话语。  
“而且，你输了哦，水——纪——”金色的眸子眯起来，还不愧疚的隐藏自己作弊的行为，反而饶有兴趣的窥视对方窘迫的反应，嘴角不自觉的扬得更高更深。  
金目淫乱的猎豹张口含住水纪哽住话的下唇，牙齿故意在疼痛边缘拉扯撕咬几下，随后肆意的吻上去。  
他把水纪所有要追问的问题都给吃掉。  
也连同水纪的心一起。


End file.
